


著名影帝人设一夜崩塌到底发生了什么？

by Kwin0107



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwin0107/pseuds/Kwin0107
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 25





	著名影帝人设一夜崩塌到底发生了什么？

Charles是一个站哥，饭圈大佬的那种，每次现场必在，出图张张精品，而且高冷的过分，账号除了爱豆照片什么都没有，这个哥连个文案都不带想的，但是小粉丝们都觉得他超级酷，实际上你如果去问他本人的话，他大概只会回你一句，“这个世界上没有任何词汇能配得上Erik Lenhsherr。”是的，他爱豆不是别人，就是那个出道即影帝，这么多年从来没有过负面新闻，在好莱坞摸爬滚打十几年除了影帝奖杯越拿越多，私人新闻少到仿佛不是这个圈子里的人，这两年甚至迷上了赛车，比赛季完全不营业的那个Erik Lenhsherr。  
最近是赛车手难得的营业期，Charles早早的做了准备，Erik今天有一场见面会，为了新电影的宣传，好巧不巧，他的妹妹刚好负责现场采访，然后Charles就得到了一个第一排的VIP座位欣赏自家爱豆的美颜，当然，工具必不可少，相机，海报，签字笔，还有收拾的仿佛要去相亲的Charles本人。perfect。  
他喜欢Erik快十年了，从大学第一次在大荧幕上面看到这个男人，Charles就陷入了无药可救的单恋状态，他的工作生活，除了无可奈何的情况，Erik面向大众的所有见面机会他都在，Raven说他应该大胆一点，起码冲Erik喊一句我喜欢你，或者给他写一封情书，她觉得凭Charles这张脸，不管谁都不可能无动于衷。可惜我们小教授是个胆小鬼，去现场也不敢和爱豆讲一句话，天天拍照，都不敢和镜头里面那个人对视，要不是这个没出息的人是她哥，Raven能吐槽死他，但是现在，她只能用尽方法努力让自己亲哥哥和他爱豆单独相处一次，就算两个人不能在一起起码也能绝了她哥的单恋，这真的太让她不适了。  
“我说真的，Charles，你今天可是坐在他面前！稍微做点暗示好吗？哪怕你直接冲他喊我想睡你，他都不会被吓到的我发誓，我只是让你喊一句喜欢能要你命吗？”Raven真的很不想认这个哥哥了。  
“我知道，Raven，但是……”  
“但是什么？你难道还要等他主动来约你吗？我亲爱的哥哥，就凭你默默喜欢了人家十年却连一句话都不敢跟人家讲。”  
“我说不出口，”Charles开启自暴自弃模式。  
“为什么？”  
“他那么优秀的人，身边多的是喜欢他的人，我有时候感觉我连喜欢他都不配……”  
“Charles！你能不能收收你的滤镜，他是很优秀没错，但是你没有你想的那么糟糕好吗！你的学历家世长相哪里配不上他你说。”  
“我没有那么好看，Raven，而且学历只能证明我是个除了学术以外无聊到爆的人好吗？”  
“哥你清醒一点！你还不够好看吗，你以为你课堂上那么多女生是因为你课讲的好所以选你的吗？说真的你那个期末通过率还能在学生投票最喜欢的教授里面稳占第一名都要得益于你那张脸好吗？”Raven简直不想管这个深陷爱情里面不可理喻的男人了。“还有学历问题！你是个教授，就这个世界上大多数人来说，这都是个值得骄傲的职业，OK？”  
“真的吗？”小教授眼睛里面开始闪星星。  
God，你这样去对着那个Erik Lenhsherr，不出三秒我保证他投降。  
“真的，所以！今天和他说一句话好吗？”  
“那我试试吧。”Charles开始给自己打气。  
“答应我，你会做到的好吗？我该走了。”  
“好！我可以的。”  
“OK，拜～”  
“采访温柔一点，Raven。”  
“好好好。”大小姐实在是不想理这个傻子了，敷衍的应下来就赶去后台留下小教授一个人坐在观众席。  
采访还有二十分钟开始，事实上粉丝们还没能进来，Charles是被Raven走后门带进来的，所以现在我们小教授只能一个人坐在观众席抱着手机在刷Erik之前的电影，直到一个人影站在他面前。  
“你好。”Emma稍微放大了点音量喊了一声，因为她感觉她面前这个粉丝未免过于沉迷那张鲨鱼脸，以至于她在这站了三分钟都没有得到反应。  
“你好？你是在和我说话吗？”小教授抬头左右确认了一下才敢回话，然后他发现和他搭话这个人有点眼熟。“Mrs Frost！”  
“是的，认识我就好办了，”经纪人小姐快压抑不住自己的脾气了，再没有一个艺人比Erik Lenhsherr更难搞了，不过眼光还不错，这个小粉丝的蓝眼睛治愈了她面对那张鲨鱼脸受到的伤害，“今天晚上八点，这是酒店房卡，Erik想见你。”  
“什……什么？”Charles差点没找到自己的声音。  
“OK，冷静点，boy，希望你会到。”  
小教授脑子一片浆糊，Erik，想见我？今天晚上，酒店！信息量太大，他觉得自己大脑有点超载。然后他成功错过了和经纪人小姐的道别，这种蒙圈状态持续到Erik出场，看到那张脸，Charles才勉强静下心来拍照，拍完照上传账号等一系列行为就完全出于本能，然后活动结束后他就彻底死机了。  
“Charles！”大小姐要气疯了，整场采访Charles不止没有和Erik讲话，采访结束后她这个痴汉哥哥甚至完全没有注意到她。“发生什么了？”  
“啊……Raven，你吓到我了。”小教授被吓了一跳。  
“我站在这快十分钟了！发生什么事情了？”  
“Raven，你能掐我一下吗？”  
“所以你是求而不得终于疯了是吗？”Raven很冷漠。  
“我没有，Erik约我了。”小教授弱弱的反驳，他也觉得这件事有点天方夜谭，要不是那张房卡还好好的在他口袋里面呆着。  
“走吧，我们去医院，Xavier家还是养得起一个神经错乱的儿子的。”  
“我没疯！Emma Frost亲自告诉我的。”Charles把房卡拿出来简单讲了一下过程。  
“你确定不是这位经纪人小姐看上你了。”听完过程大小姐还是觉得自己哥哥追星追出幻觉了，“Erik Lenhsherr为什么要约你？还大晚上在酒店。”  
“我确定，她当时看着我不耐烦的表情我还是看的出来的好吗？我也不知道为什么？”Charles的迷惑不比自己妹妹少，这个时间和地点太容易让人想歪了。  
“所以……大影帝是想尝试一下艹粉的滋味吗，Erik Lenhsherr喜欢男的吗，这可是个大新闻。”  
“Raven！”Charles脸色瞬间就红了，一半来自于那个猜想另外一半则是被自己妹妹气的。“你不能这样想他！”  
“好了好了，那可能就是你孜孜不倦的拍照发微博的行为终于引起了我们大影帝的注意，让他好奇什么样的傻子能喜欢他这么久却连一句话都不和他说。”大小姐还是没放过自己哥哥。“anyway，反正他约你了，那为什么就不重要了，现在，我们有一个重大的任务。”  
“什么？”  
“四点半了，还有三个半小时，Charles Xavier改造计划现在开始。”Raven扳着Charles的肩膀推着人往外走。  
“什么改造计划？你要干嘛。”小教授心很慌，他本来就紧张的要死，他这个不省心的妹妹还来插一脚。  
“把你从头到脚改造成一个满分约会对象。”大小姐大手一挥拖着自家生无可恋的哥哥开启了买买买的征程。  
晚上七点五十分，Erik房门外面，Charles站了五分钟还是没能下定决心敲开这扇门。Raven给他挑了一身黑色西装，配套的领结甚至还给他做了个发型，前额的刘海都被发胶梳了上去，搭配了一款十分干净的香水，Charles在整个过程中一直在挣扎，他总觉得他的妹妹不止想要他有个好形象，更多的是想直接把他送到Erik床上。  
叮‘Charles！你进去了吗？’大小姐催命的短信。  
小教授拿出来手机看了一眼，狠了狠心抬手敲了门。  
“谁？”Erik开了门，他刚刚洗过澡，酒店的浴袍松松垮垮搭在身上，一只手还在擦头发就过来了，他以为是他那个总是在疯狂给他找工作的经纪人“Emma吗？剧本我看完了刚好你……”话没说完他就看到了门口的小粉丝。  
“呃……”空气里弥漫着尴尬，fuck，这个Emma脑子里面都是什么？Erik在看见小粉丝的瞬间就搞清楚了事情的来龙去脉。“Charles，请进。”还好在圈子里呆了这么多年了，起码这种时候他还能反应过来，不过在两个人都没有注意到的角落一道白光一闪而过。  
“你……你好，Erik。”他真的认识我！！！这是小教授脑子里的烟花，God！他好帅啊啊啊啊啊啊！刚洗完澡也好性感啊！还好我去做了造型，感谢Raven，我看起来应该还好吧，但是这是个什么展开方式？他真的要艹粉吗？不行，不可以，但是那可是Erik Lenhsherr，可是艹粉是原则问题啊，我要不要脱粉？  
嗯……文科生的脑回路。  
“不好意思，这可能是个意外。”万万没想到的开场白。Erik有点头疼的按了按眼角。  
“我只是今天下午和我的经纪人说想见你一面，我不知道她执行力怎么这么强大。”换句话，我不知道她脑子里居然都是这些黄色废料。“居然定了今天晚上，”还没告诉我！  
“啊……没事没事，所以我是不是打扰你了？”小教授现在就很想锤爆一分钟之前胡思乱想的自己，你特么自己粉了十年的爱豆，你在想什么？？？想起来这些他眼神里满满的抱歉。  
“没有，我确实很想见你一面。”天哪，他比我想象中还要可爱，这个满是歉意的眼神，这双水汪汪的蓝眼睛，实际上，某些方面来说，小教授的脑洞还是有可取之处的，因为这位影帝大人确实居心不良。他还是蛮喜欢Charles的。  
“见我？”  
“是的，我看过你写给《为奴十二年》的影评，还有所有关于我参演的电影你的想法和感受，你给了我很多我之前没有想过的灵感，所以我写了个剧本，想找你来给我点意见，希望没有打扰你。”这是事实，不过Erik身边又不是没有编剧和作家，他就是想找个借口见一见自己这位小粉丝。  
Erik很早就知道Charles的存在了，Charles用来发照片的那个账号是小号，除了Erik相关别的什么都没有，不过他为了方便自己欣赏美颜把自己的大号小号互关了，然后就被扒出来了他的大号，一位二十二岁的遗传学教授，Erik知道这件事情之后就默默的用小号关注了Charles，知道了他的工作，亲人，爱好，心情，这种默默关注别人的感觉很神奇，对于Erik而言，他每次的活动都能在现场看到那双熟悉的蓝眸，但是它们的主人却从来不试图和他有任何交流，这让Erik很费解，他看了Charles写的关于他那部电影堪比论文的那篇影评，那些文字和他拿到剧本的想法几乎完全重合，他想，他该认识一下这位小粉丝。  
“关于这个……我只是写了一点自己的想法，实际上，那部电影传递给大众的理念十分崇高，人类所拥有的自由的力量。”小教授说着突然停了下来，Erik说看过他的影评，那其实他就没什么需要再开口的必要了。“我是不是说的有点多了，毕竟这是由你出演的电影，我也只是通过你的演绎才有的这么多的想法。”  
“没有，我很需要你的想法，Charles，或许你该看看我的剧本。不过，你大概得等一下。”Erik把人引到沙发坐下，“茶还是咖啡？如果你想喝别的也可以，冰箱里面都有，等我换身衣服。”  
“都可以，没关系你去吧。”小教授乖乖坐下，表面冷静，其实不换衣服也可以的，当然，这句话他才没胆子说出来。  
“好。”  
影帝大人比他想象中还要温柔美好。Charles没想到他随手写的东西原来这个男人真的会看，还真的找他来就为了自己新的剧本，这个男人比他想象中更在乎粉丝，也更热爱自己的工作。  
Erik换好衣服带着剧本回来就看到小教授抱着一杯水坐姿乖巧在发呆。说起来，爱豆和粉丝的关系其实挺难懂的，Emma总让他对粉丝好一点再好一点，也总劝他离粉丝远一点再远一点，有时候，崇拜是离理解最远的距离，不过，Charles不一样，一个人是什么样子，他落笔的文字骗不了人，这可能也是Emma知道他要见的人的Charles之后没有直接拒绝他的原因吧。  
“我回来了。”  
“Erik。”  
“嗯，这是剧本。”影帝随手就把还没发表的剧本给了小粉丝，也不在乎会不会被人利用。  
“等我看一下。”小粉丝也很自然的接了过来，他们两个明明今天刚刚面对面说话却熟稔的仿佛认识了很久一样，大概这个世界上你就是会遇到像命运的馈赠一样存在的人。  
后半夜两个人仿佛打了鸡血一样聊了一个通宵，关于剧情，理念，向观众传达的思想，激烈的时候两个人仿佛能吵起来，又在下一秒互相妥协，天将亮的时候两个人才聊了不到一半的内容。  
“太阳出来了。”Charles伸了个懒腰才看到天边的太阳。  
“是吗？几点了？”Erik顺着Charles的视线往外看然后顺手捞起来自己的手机打开看了一眼，“六点半了，God，我们两个居然聊了一整个晚上，你要不要去休息会儿，今天有工作吗？”  
“没有，但是我记得你好像还要跑宣传。”Erik说到休息小教授才后知后觉的感受到困意，然后小小的打了个哈欠。  
“是的，八点Emma就该来砸我的门了。”影帝大人开了个小玩笑然后站起来动了两下。“走吧，我送你回去，然后刚好回来工作。”  
“不用了，我自己回去就好，你还能休息会儿。”  
“我留下也睡不着，熬夜对我来说再正常不过了，放心，今天早上一场采访下午回来我就可以睡觉了。”  
“那你也要好好休息！”Charles把准备套外套出门的人按回沙发上，“疲劳驾驶可不好。我家很近，放心。”  
“那好吧，”Erik试图营造一下自己体贴的形象，“我送你下去可以吗？反正我也睡不了了，还有，联系方式和时间表。”  
“可以，OK。”  
两个人拿出手机交换了联系方式，影帝大人还额外收获了一张课表，Charles去浴室洗了脸和头发，发胶真是个折磨人的小玩意。出来之后的小教授看起来乖巧的像个未成年。  
“走吧。”  
“好。”  
鉴于自己只走到地下停车场，Erik就没再准备套外套，小教授的外套昨天晚上就已经解开了，现在也懒得再折腾回来，两个人就都衬衫配长裤就出门了。门外的狗仔熬了一个晚上期待的画面终于出现了，抓起来相机咔咔咔，新闻，奖金，微博程序员，等着我！  
这一切和现在的两个人没什么关系，Charles直接回家睡了一整天来平复心情，Erik也就撑过了早上的采访然后就一头栽进了床的温柔乡。  
晚上八点，圈内著名娱乐大V一条新闻搞崩了微博服务器。  
《震惊！沉迷赛车某影帝深夜约会同性粉丝，第二日清晨两人一同离开，这么多年0绯闻人设一夜崩塌，你家的房子今天还好吗？》  
新闻标题之下，大V只放了两张图，然后不到十分钟微博就打不开了。一张小教授站在门前，影帝大人穿着浴袍来开门，另一张小教授头发还是半湿的，懵懵懂懂站在门口Erik搭着他的肩带着人往电梯口走。  
始作俑者本人现在还沉迷梦乡，Emma已经恨不得鲨了她这个不省心的艺人了。  
叩叩叩，铃铃铃铃……  
睡的正好被人吵起来的Erik心情很不好，接到电话之后他发现他的经纪人小姐心情比他还不好。  
“Erik Lenhsherr你干了什么！这么多年艺人白当了，你有没有点基础反应能力啊！”  
“怎么了？”刚睡醒的人很懵。  
“恭喜你，你和你的小粉丝把微博又搞崩了。”  
“？？？”影帝大人用他的沉默表达了他的迷惑。  
“你们两个被狗仔拍了，八点照片放上微博，不到八点十分微博就进不去了，我是不是还要感慨一下你的流量。”  
“首先，Emma，我见Charles的时间地点都是你定的，其次，我们两个什么都没干，只是聊天而已。”  
“Erik，你真的应该看看那两张照片，说你俩没有什么，是个人都不会信的。以及，我以为你想发生点什么呢？那个小粉丝看起来很符合你的取向。”  
“Emma！”  
“好了好了，我闭嘴，你能联系上那个小粉丝吧，跟他说这两天暂时别出门也不要上社交软件了，让我想想怎么给你公关。”  
“好。”  
“还有，你也给我安生一点，这件事结束之后给我接部剧安慰一下你的粉丝们。”  
“好。”  
得到回复的经纪人小姐干脆的挂了电话留下被安排的明明白白的影帝大人原地清醒脑子。  
然后他打开了自己的社交账号，上去瞬间就被卡了出来，他只来得及看到满屏的感叹号。！！！什么照片？好歹给本人看一眼吧。  
“喂？”  
“喂，Charles，那个……你看微博了吗？”  
“还没有，事实上，我还没起床。”小教授打开床头的灯坐了起来，他现在精神满满，感觉又可以聊一个晚上了呢。  
“呃……那就不要看了，我先给你道个歉，对不起，Emma会搞定这一切的。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我们被狗仔拍到了，微博现在暂时不要上，这两天的工作能请假还是请个假吧，晚会儿我让Logan去接一下你，商量一下该怎么办。”  
“什么！”  
“我很抱歉。”  
“啊，没事，等一下我妹妹给我打电话了，好，那我们晚会儿见，没关系的。”小教授匆匆忙忙挂了电话，God，发生了什么？  
“好，那晚会儿见。”Erik挂了电话又上了两次才终于上去了他的账号。然后看到了那两张照片。唔……拍的还挺好看。第一反应。然后默默切了小号去看评论，他才不要因为手滑再上一次热搜。  
‘活久见，我崽崽人生第一次绯闻合影留念。’  
‘只有我一个人觉得粉丝小哥哥超好看吗！！！’  
‘不，你不是一个人。’  
‘三分钟，我要得到这个小哥哥的全部资料。’  
‘这对我居然觉得还可以？’  
‘大概主要是因为粉丝哥哥太好看了。’  
‘我不可以！我崽崽是要娶我的。’  
‘楼上姐妹你清醒一点吧。’  
‘所以……Erik Lenhsherr居然是个gay，我不能接受！！！太恶心了。’  
‘楼上你什么妖怪，都9102了，同性怎么了！’  
‘对啊，你才恶心心。’  
‘扒出来了！小哥哥是牛津的教授唉！’  
‘什么！！！姐妹借一步说话。’  
‘我的崽崽果然眼光好。’  
‘这不是我们小教授吗？吃瓜吃到自己头上，呜呜呜我的教授’  
‘楼上认个亲，我的Charles麻麻不允许，我还等着嫁进Xavier当少奶奶呢，大哭jpg’  
‘所以，哪个姐妹能来个科普。’  
‘粉丝小哥哥——Charles Xavier，牛津年纪最小的教授，十六岁从哈佛毕业，今年二十二岁，Xavier家的小少爷，Erik十多年的粉丝头子，指路小哥哥微博@All for Erik Lenhsherr’  
‘我的妈，我不配，这是个神仙吧’  
‘神仙本仙了，这个家世，这个长相，这个爱Erik的时间，呜呜呜，我磕还不行吗？’  
‘Erik的粉丝好好玩啊哈哈哈哈哈哈，你们今天不是塌房子吗？为什么感觉你们都这么佛。’  
‘大概因为爱豆本人更佛？？？’  
‘楼上宁可闭嘴吧，只要能让我老公营业，谈恋爱算什么！我不在乎。’  
‘哈哈哈哈哈哈，我大概能等到一个公开恋情的微博？’  
‘@Erik Lenhsherr康康我们吧。’  
‘卑微jpg’  
‘哈哈哈哈哈哈哈姐妹们也是不必’  
‘不，这个哥哥上一条微博多久以前的了，最近营业期都没能让这个哥发一条微博。’  
‘Erik·从不分享生活·Lenhsherr’  
‘上一条微博好像还是庆祝他的赛车比赛？’  
‘是的。’  
‘唉，我找到粉丝小哥哥的生活号了。他为什么这么可爱！！！’  
‘姐妹求指路’  
‘好，不过大家不要打扰小哥哥啊，小哥哥看起来好温柔一个人啊。@professor X’  
‘哈哈哈哈哈好中二啊，自称X教授什么的，好可爱。’  
‘中二难道不是我崽崽的另一个名字。我是粉丝不是黑粉，顶锅盖跑。’  
‘所以这是两个人恋爱的原因吗哈哈哈哈哈哈两个中二病晚期。’  
‘原来是我不够中二，对不起祝你们幸福。’  
‘呜呜呜小哥哥抱猫好可爱，哥哥看我，我可以。’  
‘不，你不可以，Erik is watching you。’  
‘哈哈哈哈哈哈所以默认在一起了吗已经’  
‘这么好的儿媳妇当然要提前给崽崽占好。’  
‘这是我崽崽的jpg’  
‘大佬大佬，你家房子塌不了，你家根本就没房子。’  
？？？这不是他的粉丝，他拒绝承认。到底是什么改变了这一群刚出道的时候他和女演员有点亲密戏份就组团来他微博下面撒泼打滚的女友粉的。  
所以，影帝大人你清醒一点吧，你现在还哪里有女友粉，数十年如一日的不营业，不玩社交账号，高冷的要命，除了宣传期基本不要奢望能有消息的人，没有人会愿意和你谈恋爱的好吗？  
“喂，Charles！！！Erik真的睡你了吗？”接到电话的瞬间小教授觉得自己差点聋了，听完问题之后他觉得自己还不如聋了呢。  
“没有！你能不能停停你那莫名其妙的脑洞啊。”  
“哪里莫名其妙了你看微博了吗？这么大的新闻你都不告诉我，我是你亲妹妹哎，Charles，而且我希望你还记得我是个记者。”  
“还没有，我昨天晚上一宿没睡，今天补觉了。”  
“一晚上没睡！”  
“停！你这个重点抓的真好，我们两个在讨论剧本的问题，所以到底怎么回事？”  
“好吧好吧，Erik Lenhsherr到底在想什么啊？大晚上约你去读剧本，简单点说，你进他酒店房间和出来的时候被狗仔拍到照片放网上了，现在大家都以为大影帝艹粉了，还有怀疑你俩谈恋爱的，反正乱七八糟的消息，他的粉丝基数摆在那里，话题度一直就没有下来。”  
“这都什么跟什么啊？”小教授突然觉得脑仁有点疼。  
“所以你准备怎么办啊？那群粉丝已经扒出来你是谁了。”  
“什么！”  
“谁让你自己懒，大号小号还互相关注。”  
“我……”  
“好了，这不重要，重点是你准备怎么办啊？”  
“Erik说一会儿有人来接我，我们见面再商量吧。”  
“哦……你俩真的没有在一起吗？”大小姐很不死心。  
“没有！我挂了。”  
“没有就没有，还凶我，再见！”  
“再见。”突然就不是很想活怎么办？我会被那群粉丝骂死的吧。小教授觉得自己命不久矣。  
铃铃铃……好吧今天晚上第三个电话，希望有好消息。  
“喂。”  
“是Charles Xavier吗？”  
“对。”  
“我是Logan，我到你家门口了。”  
“OK，我现在出门。”  
“好。”  
好吧，反正不是个坏消息，能见到Erik的都是好消息。  
酒店。小教授，影帝大人和经纪人小姐以及刚刚带Charles来的司机，四个人呆在一个空间，气氛一时很紧张。  
“所以……”Erik曲起手指扣了扣面前的桌子，“你们想出来公关文案了吗？”  
“没有。”经纪人小姐刷微博刷的很开心，已经无视了自家艺人的公关需求。  
“没有，还有，Erik我只是个助理，为什么现在司机我也要兼职。”Logan就更不在乎影帝大人的绯闻有什么处理办法了，反正不管怎么样他工资照发，只要够他养得起瘦子和瘦子的车别的爱咋地咋地。  
“那你把Scott给我带回来。”发工资的老板很不满。Erik觉得自己身边一堆猪队友。  
“那不行，他身体不好，需要休息。”  
“行了，你赶紧滚吧，这里也用不上你。”  
“行，拜拜，明天我和Scott有场约会，你现在这个情况明天应该没活动了吧。你懂的。”  
“再见！”我发工资是为了吃狗粮的吗？“Emma你能不看微博了吗？”  
“不行，Erik你这群粉丝太好笑了。”经纪人小姐看起来确实很开心，额，准确来说，是幸灾乐祸。  
“那是不准备管了吗？现在这样我倒是没什么，但是这件事已经影响Charles的生活了，Emma。”  
“不是，其实你粉丝这个状态，我们可以顺水推舟一下，我看大家磕CP都挺开心的，要不你俩直接公开了呗。”  
“公开什么？”到现在还没能上去微博的小教授很懵。  
“公布你俩恋爱的消息，一方面给Erik换个人设，让那些营销号别老提他万年单身狗这个梗，另一方面还能顺便做个宣传，我给他看了个新本子，同性题材的，金牌班底，搞不好能给他走一条别的路，他现在已经被放到神坛上了，发展也是问题。”金牌经纪人也不是白领工资的。  
“什么？我们两个恋爱的消息！”Charles被吓到了。  
“对，Erik粉丝看上去接受度还挺好的。”  
“但是……”小教授话说一半就被打断了。  
“不行。”  
“为什么？”  
“我出道的时候就说过了，我不靠这些乱七八糟的新闻来出名。”  
“这是最好的解决方案。而且，不这样你准备怎么解释那两张照片？”  
“实话实说。”  
“你认真的？Erik，现在这样你说实话也要有人信啊，何况你不承认恋爱，大概率网友就会偏到另一个你不能接受的方面了。”  
“什么方面？”原谅我们影帝大人只去看了自家粉丝的评论还没看到那些肮脏的推论。  
“你没看到那么多说你艹粉的言论吗？”  
“我……就算要说，我也不想骗她们。”Erik想了想结果，他不想把Charles置于那种情况。  
“那你想怎么样？”Emma了解Erik知道他的底线，所以其实那可能是最优选项，但是她没有直接去做而是来找Erik商量就是因为她知道Erik不会这样做。  
“Charles。”  
“啊？”突然被cue，Charles有点慌张。  
“虽然有点唐突，我本来想过段时间再跟你讲的，但是，鉴于我真的不想骗人，所以，”Erik深吸了一口气，“你愿意做我男朋友吗？”  
“什！什么？”既然不想骗人，那就把它变成真的。  
“我喜欢你，其实喜欢挺长时间了。”  
求助被爱豆表白了怎么办？在线等，挺急的。  
“Erik，我……”  
“没关系，我知道我说的时机不对，场合也不对，但是喜欢你是真的，你可以相信我，我微博关注你很久了，虽然没有你关注我的时间长，每次现场我都会找你，可是我看你好像没什么想和我说话的欲望，所以就只是看到你在就好了，我想见你和你聊天很久了，但是直到昨天才提起勇气……”影帝大人紧张的要死，手足无措的那种，他觉得自己仿佛回到了第一次拍戏的时候就等待导演的一句审判，而现在他在等他爱人的宣判。  
“对不起，我有点懵，Erik，我真的太开心了！这简直比我做过的最好的梦还要美好。”  
“所以，要不要做我男朋友？”  
“我的答案是：yes！”  
“咳咳咳”莫名其妙看了一场表白大戏的Emma现在很想把面前两个人都丢到海里去。  
“呃”小教授才想起来这里还有一个人在瞬间脸红躲到新任男朋友身后不准备露头了。  
“OK，等会儿自己发微博昭告天下吧，我走了。”  
“好。”得偿所愿的影帝大人现在什么都能同意，不就发条微博吗？直播都可以。  
听到Emma关门出去的声音Charles才揉了揉自己发红的脸坐到了沙发上。  
“男朋友～”嗯，这是个假的Erik。  
“啊……嗯，男朋友。”小教授愣了一下然后给自己鼓劲一样又小声重复了一遍。  
Erik坐到他旁边看着他的小动作，心里感慨，这个人真的，太可爱了！然后抱住了自己的小男友，“Charles，我很开心。”  
“我也很开心，Erik。”小教授抬手回抱住自己从小喜欢到现在的星星。“真的，特别开心！”  
“我爱你，Charles。”  
“我也是，特别特别爱你！”  
所以，双向暗恋什么的果然都是傻子。  
番外一：  
在微博程序员奋战了一个小时终于恢复了微博服务器之后，我们大影帝凭借自己时隔一年多的一条微博再次把它搞垮了。  
‘All for Charles Xavier@professor X’  
‘所以，是官宣了对吗？啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！我的CPszd’  
回复：‘是的，顺便女儿们帮我感谢一下拍照的那个人，以后你们就是有两个爹的崽崽了。’  
回复：‘爹，您是我亲爹！保证完成任务，我们可以去另一个爹哪里要糖吗？’  
回复：‘你们另一个爹说可以，不过尽量少打扰他。’  
回复：‘收到，我们爱你们♡’  
这条微博具体怎么发的呢？我们大影帝怀里搂着自己的宝贝靠在床头，一只手和宝贝十指相扣另外一只手打的字。  
关于微博发完小教授被自家妹妹拉着骂了多久，和大影帝从死不营业变为一天好几条微博虐狗的具体过程在这里就不再赘述了，反正，他们还有很久很久去收获幸福。


End file.
